


Standee

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Gilbert finds out Ludwig's secret.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	Standee

“ ‘Ey, bruder, vhat’s zhis?” Gilbert’s voice called from the hall; Ludwig turned away from his laptop and when he faced his brother—Ludwig’s jaw dropped as his head was tilted downward to the right. 

His left hand was up as if waving at someone; he was wearing only a pair of yellow shorts; his tongue was licking a cone carrying scoops of strawberry, vanilla, and lemon ice cream. Gilbert was holding onto a cardboard standee of Feliciano Vargas— _that one kid from Physics class!_

“Vhat zhe hell?! Hell did you find zhat?!” Ludwig hollered—right out of fear—at his brother.


End file.
